Celui qui dévora le croquemitaine
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Certaines réalités se dévoilent parfois d'une bien étrange façon, et Sylar est cette fois bien placé pour s'en rendre compte...


_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Heroes ne sont pas ma propriété et je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt…_

_Note de l'auteur : Hum, ce fandom me titille depuis un certain temps alors m'y voilà :p _

_Cette toute petite fanfiction ne contient qu'un spoiler mineur pour le volume 3 (première partie de la saison 3) et pourrait être considérée comme un univers alternatif de cette époque puisque je ne respecte pas vraiment les évènements s'y étant produits par la suite..._

_Enfin, bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture si vous passez par ici ;)  
_

**Celui qui dévora le croque-mitaine**

Il le plaqua contre le mur, usant sur lui tant de sa force physique que télékinétique. Mais leurs pouvoirs étaient semblables et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le jeune frère Petrelli puisse garder l'avantage sur lui.

Sylar se concentra davantage, repoussant son adversaire de toutes ses forces. Son cadet recula de quelques centimètres et il permit à son rictus coutumier de s'afficher sur son visage.

Il avait peut-être su le prendre par surprise mais cela serait loin de suffire pour lui arracher la victoire.

Pendant les quelques secondes que dura leur bras de fer, le tueur ne douta pas de sa capacité à remporter, cette fois, une victoire définitive sur l'empathe.

Sa certitude vacilla à l'instant où la prise se resserra durement sur son épaule et sa gorge, et qu'il croisa les yeux sombres de l'infirmier.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il aurait dû être capable de le repousser ; il n'aurait pas dû devoir réprimer un frisson de peur devant le regard trop fixe de cet « héros » en puissance.

Le visage calme (trop calme – où était donc passé cette irritante détermination à faire triompher la 'justice' ?) s'approcha davantage du sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent joue contre joue. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'horloger se retrouva confondu, incapable d'anticiper ce que serait son prochain mouvement.

Il tressaillit et resta muet de stupeur lorsqu'il sentit sa gorge se faire transpercer.

Et la panique commença à faire surface lorsqu'il comprit que son sang se faisait littéralement pomper hors de son corps.

Epingler contre le mur, se sentant physiquement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il sut cependant suffisamment reprendre pied pour envoyer une puissante décharge électrique à travers le corps de son ennemi. Il soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu'il sortit les crocs – _des crocs ! _– s'extraire lentement de sa gorge et envoya davantage de puissance.

Les dents acérées replongèrent violemment dans sa carotide et toute la force du tueur se désagrégea à sa plus grande horreur.

Sylar tenta d'utiliser un de ses pouvoirs – n'importe lequel aurait fait l'affaire tant qu'il pouvait se sortir de cette situation – mais toutes ses tentatives furent inutiles.

Il était impuissant.

Alors la peur commença à l'envahir, une peur viscérale, terrible et incontrôlable. Dans son esprit cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, il allait mourir, dévoré par Peter Petrelli.

Il hurla.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, une main cherchant fébrilement des plaies sur sa peau, des plaies suintantes qui seraient la preuve de sa défaite.

Sylar ne trouva rien. Sa peau était lisse, son cœur faisant battre la principale veine de son cou en pompant le sang à un rythme un peu irrégulier.

Un rêve.

Oh, pas n'importe quel rêve. Non, c'était ce que l'on appelait de la précognition, ce fameux pouvoir permettant de voir le futur. Un pouvoir volé à Angela, cette femme ayant eu l'audace de se prétendre sa mère. Mais, à cet instant, il regrettait presque de lui avoir ouvert le crâne pour comprendre comment ce pouvoir fonctionnait.

Vidé de ses pouvoirs et, accessoirement, de son sang. Et par le cadet des Petrelli.

Il savait qu'il était parfois nécessaire de réinterpréter ces rêves. Mais, cette fois, le message était clair : Peter allait tenter de le déposséder de ses pouvoirs.

Le désagréable sentiment de peur qui avait encore été présent à son réveil s'était dissipé. Et maintenant, seuls restaient sa colère et sa détermination.

Cela ne pouvait pas se produire ; il ne laisserait pas cela se produire

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris avait duré trop longtemps, il était plus que temps qu'il en finisse une fois pour toutes avec Peter Petrelli.

Se levant pour se préparer à cette journée de chasse, Sylar sourit comme le prédateur qu'il était en songeant, non sans ironie, qu'il allait bientôt dévorer sa proie.

**Fin**

_Je sais, extrêmement court_... _Mais cette image s'est imposée à moi comme cela et je suis assez satisfaite de ce que j'en ai fait :) _

_Ca pourrait servir de prologue à une fic plus longue mais je travaille sur un peu trop de fics (et de fandom - Star Trek en tête ^^') en ce moment pour pouvoir me consacrer pour l'instant à une suite de celle-ci (encore faut-il que ça intéresse quelqu'un xD)_

_Sur ce, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu et que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser votre avis ;)_

_Mata ne !  
_


End file.
